


Come Upstairs

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, You're Welcome, based on dan's tweet from earlier today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: @danielhowell:the thrilling true domestic life of dan and phil





	Come Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the anon who asked "I just want to know if dan actually went up stairs", as well as Dan's [tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/904750641398128641) for inspiring me to crank out this little drabble and getting me back in the posting spirit! I've got a bunch of longer fics I'm working on right now that will hopefully be coming your way in the next few months. Until then, though, I hope you can enjoy this quickly written little ficlet! (This is what happens when I have the day off work/school apparently)

Dan sighs as yet another ping cuts into his sentence, the puff of air fluttering his fringe.

Perhaps the world is telling him it’s not the right time to make this video after all.

A glance at the piano tells him it’s a text from Phil.  _Shit._ Phil wouldn’t text him during filming unless it was something actually important. Dan flicks the camera off, rolling over to the gleaming instrument, mind jumping to every worst case scenario: 

Phil had fallen off the balcony, their neighbour had filed another noise complaint, the corgi they had picked out was already adopted, something in the kitchen had caught fire…

**Phil:**  Come upstairs there is some intense pigeon drama happening outside

Dan throws his head back and laughs out loud, a sharp bark punctuating the near silence.  _That’s_  all it is? Well, in that case…

“You called about pigeon–oh my god!”

Cowering just inside the sliding glass doors is a Phil in full meerkat mode, seed bag held tight to his chest and eyes fixed on the scene before him.

There on the balcony stand four or five pigeons, with more fluttering in every few seconds, pecking at the ground and shoving their neighbours out of the way with snapping beaks and sharp caws.

“Phiiillll! I thought I had told you not to feed the damn pigeons! Watch, Mitch is gonna come down and complain again.” Dan pokes a finger repeatedly into Phil’s cheek, not unlike the nature show going on right in front of them.

“But but…one of them flew right there,” Phil points to the ground beside their spindly white table, “and he was looking so hopeful and I just couldn’t say no! And then, well…I guess he brought along some friends.”

The look he’s giving Dan, all soft edges and innocent eyes, is almost enough to make him crack.  _Almost._

“Babe. They’re gonna be flying in here and eating your cereal before you know it. Maybe then you’ll know how I feel.” Then, in a softer tone, with a pat on the shoulder, “ _Them_ , Phil. Gender neutral pigeons.”

Phil just shakes his head. “I mean, I don’t think they give a flying fuck about gender but sure, whatever you say, Dan. And don’t worry, we’ll be out of here before any of that happens, I promise you.”

The clouds are soft on Dan’s eyes, a nice change from the light shining in his face all day. “Mmmm, if you say so. Hey, you think pigeon stew would make a good dinner? All that talking to camera has me starved.”

Phil just shoves him. Dan takes the chance to curl into Phil like a cat, rubbing his head all down Phil’s cheek and neck until Phil has no choice but to pull Dan closer and rest his chin on Dan’s head, seed bag falling to the floor without a hint of acknowledgement from either.

“Hey, I think you can find your own food, YouTube boy,” Phil whispers, the low tones setting something off deep in Dan’s chest.  “But what are we supposed to watch now that _Game of Thrones_ is done?” Dan can feel Phil's bottom lip poking out to graze his hair. It tickles.

“Oh, I’m sure there’s something. Come on, big guy.” Dan doesn’t want to peel Phil off any more than Phil wants to let go of him, it seems, but the promise of a full belly draws him away from the dramatic nature scene at last.

But not before he pulls out his phone to screenshot the text and crop the rest out for their Twitter followers. No shame in letting the world in on some of their most domestic moments, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) both @phloridas, if you'd like! I hope you're doing well wherever you are, and if not, hopefully this made things a tiny bit better! <3


End file.
